Never be Forced: Sequel to Life with Phantom
by DSgurl1123
Summary: This is a sequel of Life with Phantom and it is set 2 months after I finished. Slightly darker than Life with Phantom.
1. Two months Later

**A/N- This is a sequel to Life with Phantom. If you haven't read that, this story will not make sense. The credit for this sequel goes to Phantomette of the Opera, because she gave me the idea for this sequel. It's a great idea Phantomette of the Opera! **

**Two Months Later**

**Meg**

What kind of sorry life do I have? I can't believe my happiness turned to dust, within a month. I was so happy, and Raoul, oh, Raoul betrayed me completely, utterly. How could he do it? How could he make love to other girls while married to me? How could he cheat on me after I got pregnant? We were going to have a baby, and he or she was going to grow up and be wonderful! How could he cheat on me when I was miserable when my mother died? I left him, because he is no-good, dirty scum. Everything happened at once, and everything crashed down around me. The only thing I have left to live for is dancing. I hope I am making my mother proud by accepting the job of ballet mistress. Teaching girls to dance, it is wonderful. Christine is also a wonderful consolation. I would be dead, if it had not been for her guidance, her love. She, somehow married a deformed man, but is living wonderfully, everything going wonderfully for her. I wish she was pregnant instead of me. Oh, will I be able to raise this baby by myself? I love the baby, even though I hate the baby's father. Every night when I try to sleep these thoughts surround me, sucking at my life, leaving a great gaping hole in my chest.

**Christine**

Everything is perfect! I did not think things would go so well. The only dark spot on my wonderful life is Meg's misery. She left Raoul, after she found out how many times he had cheated on her, and when. Her mother died, and she was given the job of ballet mistress. Her mother was the same as my mother, and both Erik and I mourn her. Everything else is wonderful, though. Erik is nervous because Raoul is missing. Nobody has seen him in two weeks. Erik is protective of me, always afraid that Raoul would dare come back and take me. Truthfully, I am frightened as well. A little nagging voice at the back of my mind is that Meg is pregnant, and I am not. I want a child! Erik and I _deserve _a child. I will have a child! For now, I sing, better than ever, living in my life of darkness and light.

**Erik**

I love Christine totally, with all of my heart. Her being with me means so much. Madame Giry, my lifelong friend is dead, and I mourn her. Not as much as I would without Christine though. The only thing that could make my life any better would be a little child. We do not have one, but we will. I fear that the child will have the same face infliction I do. I do not think the infliction is hereditary, but it could be. Raoul is always on my thoughts. What if he tries to come back? I will kill him, no matter what Christine says. He cannot intrude on our life again!

**Raoul**

Voices, voices everywhere. I was rejected. The voices tell me to kill, steal, rape, do _something_. Something more than just sit and beg for death. Two weeks, two weeks of maddening voices. Madness is threatening to overtake me. I scream, and scream, but I cannot block out the voices. I was rejected. By Christine, by Meg, by the mistresses. Nothing left. Nothing left. What do I do? Kill, take, scream. Suddenly, I realize. Christine will be my wife. Even if I have to force her to. She will be my wife. The bastard she is married to will never be her true husband, I will! The voices dim. Relief flows into me. The voices wanted me to do something and I am doing something. I will take Christine, take her to the church, where we will be married. I am rich, I can have anything I want. And I want Christine. I don't want Meg, who is now divorced from me, and is with child. I want something that is blocked. That something is Christine, and she is blocked by that the bastard. She will be mine.


	2. Interruptions

Erik's Secret Admirer- Updating…

MyDarkAngelErik- Nadir will be in it, courtesy of phantomette of the opera's idea, and it will be EC. Would I have it any other way?

Stephanie- The point was to make him sound insane.

Christine1987- Really? I kind of feel sorry for him. I mean he's schizophrenic. (I don't feel sorry for him at all, I'm just saying that.)

Phantomette of the Opera- Well I was hoping to have Christine pregnant at the end of the story, and I'm glad you like it. It was your idea. Feel free to give any suggestions on the way.

The Mouse in the Opera House- Thanks

WanderingTeen- Raoul's not totally evil, he's totally insane. Is that a problem?

**Interruptions**

**Christine**

Today during the rehearsal for our new opera, Meg was moping around as usual, but who can blame her? She's four months pregnant now, and it appears that her child is doing well. Raoul is still missing, but no one really minds. As long Andre and Firmin get their money to run the opera, they're happy. Despite my dislike for him, I worry. What if he's dead, is he in a mental institution, wrongly accused of being insane? What if he isn't in France at all? As I began singing, the door flew open, and in came _Raoul. _No! He can't be here. As soon as we heard him screaming both of our names, Meg and I ran. I told Meg to follow me, and we went down into my home. Erik was sitting in front of the organ, which was unusual, for he normally watched me sing. We came down, panting hard, and Erik said

"Is he here?"

All three of us knew who "he" was. Meg and I nodded, still panting.

"Erik, don't you dare go to him. You will kill him, I know you will." I cried. Meg didn't know how to address my husband, and I said quietly,

"Call him Erik."

"Sir, Raoul is a vile beast, but somehow, I still care that he lives. He is the father of my child, and I don't want him to die." Meg said. Erik sighed and said

"We will stay down here until we know he has left. I will go, but only to listen to what he is saying to others. I will not let him see me, and I will not touch him. Does that sound fair to you?"

Meg and I gratefully nodded. He left, and I proceeded to show Meg around my home. Where we sleep, where the organ is, all of the songs Erik has composed.

"Oh Christine, you sound so happy."

"I am."

"I'm glad that you didn't marry Raoul. Erik was the perfect man for you, and I am left with a child, even though he is the child of scum."

"Meg, I will help you raise this child. I love you as a best friend, and I would never let this child harmed. Erik wouldn't either. He likes you as a friend as well."

"Thank you."

**Erik**

I finally found him, screaming and raving like a lunatic. He kept saying something about voices and how they said to take Christine. Also something about Meg leaving him, how that b deserved to die. I came to one conclusion 'Raoul has finally lost it.' Everybody was staying as far away from him as possible, and I lost all worry. There would be no way, in this state, for him to find Christine and my home. If Meg stays with us, he won't find her either. I'll suggest the idea when I get back. Raoul is a lunatic, but he won't be able to harm anybody the way he's going at it. Or so I thought.


	3. Getting Others Involved

Christine1987: I have no reply for that.

Phantomette of the opera: I should hope you would love it. It was your idea. Do you have an account? You always sign as basically an anonymous reviewer. So how did you know I posted the sequel?

Jamea: I think everybody pities him in a strange way, and yes this is the story where Raoul got beat up a lot.

MyDarkAngelErik: What is up with the "dun dun dun?" Like three people have signed with that! And where did Nadir go?

IAmTheMaskYouWear: Writing…

The Mouse in the Opera House: Lol. How many stories do you have in your C2 community at this point? It must be over two hundred.

Phantomgurl: For some reason this story makes people obsessed. Would you believe that I am only 13, that each chapter is a first draft, and that the story this is a sequel to was my first fan fic?

PhantomTeen26: Raoul needs to just die. Oh and he might…

**Getting Others Involved**

**Raoul**

I knew that damn Christine and Meg would get away. I know what to do next. My head is clearer than it has been in weeks. Simply kidnapping either of them is not ingenious enough. I must use my power that I still have to get them. And I have the perfect way.

**Christine**

Erik was loathe to allow me to sing today with the opera. I have a sense of foreboding, but I know all the escape passages from Erik's teachings. Meg stayed close by as well, so in a moment we can go down once more, if need be. I relaxed more, and more as no unexpected problems came my way. Those unexpected problems being Raoul and all he could do, of course. Rehearsal was almost over when policeman came marching through the door with Raoul in the lead. He pointed to me and Meg, who were about to flee, and screamed

"There they are! Those thieving whores!"

The policeman quickly crossed the stage where they grabbed the bewildered Meg and me. We were marched out with both of us screaming

"What did we do? What is going on?"

The police would say nothing, but Raoul said

"You are getting punished." And then he left.

We were taken to a jail cell. A jail cell of all places! We were both waiting for our savior, Erik, knowing he would come. I knew this was a trap, this was Raoul's craziness using us, but I wanted Erik here all the same. We heard footsteps and I said

"Erik, Erik, you came!"

And Raoul leered at us through the bars saying mockingly

"Oh, yes, dear I am here to save you!"

I glared at him and he said

"You have a choice. You can stay in here forever, for thieves are never let out, or Christine, you can come with me and Meg can return to the pitiful opera house to have our child. I will give you until tomorrow to make you choice."

**Erik**

I will look until the ends of the earth to find her. I know where she is, but which cell. I was running madly, blindly looking for her, calling for her. I heard quiet sobbing, and there she was, sitting there with Meg. She cried

"Erik, you must leave at once, he'll find you!"

"I'm not leaving without you and Meg."

"He gave us a choice. I can live with him and Meg can go free, or we will stay here forever."

"Not if I can help it."

I grabbed one of the bars and tried pulling hard, but it would not budge. I knew that one person that could get them out of here: Nadir. He knew how to manipulate anyone, anyhow, and he could convince the jailors that Raoul was insane, and that these girls were innocent. Now I had to get him. I lived in Persia, for me, three days away. After that, he could send a message that would arrive that day, for Raoul to go to an insane asylum.

"Christine, my angel, stall for Raoul. Keep saying that you haven't made your choice yet. Do this for about three days. Can you do this?"

"I will try."

Raoul would pay for this, oh he would pay. But now I must leave quickly to go for Nadir. Please let him be there, for Christine and Meg's sake.

**Meg**

Everything was happening so fast, I knew naught what was going on. Raoul had gone absolutely insane, but he wielded his power like a sword. I, once being the object of his affections, is no longer a threat, and now he wants Christine. I will convince him to let us go, I know I can do it. I know all of his darkest secrets, and even through being insane, they will appeal to him, and we will be set free.


	4. Help is on the Way?

Stephanie: No, Erik is not strong enough to bend a bar, yarn is stringy, and yes, Raoul is crazy. Read the author note below review replies

WanderingTeen: Tell phanatical that Raoul should die. She/ he seems to think I'm a "silly little phangirl" who is using a "tired plot line that noone over the mental age of 12 really enjoys." Read the author note below review replies.

Christine1987: I like to make my characters original. Read the author note below review replies

Phantomette of the opera: Well tell me when you get an account! Read the author note below review replies.

MyDarkAngelErik: Read my author note below review replies.

The Mouse in the Opera House: Read the author note below review replies.

Jamea: Read the author note below review replies.

XPhantomzAngelX: You should DEFINETLY read the author note below review replies.

**A/N: Hey everybody, I'd just like to thank phanatical for his/her review, and insulting everybody that likes this story. This is what he/she wrote:**

**It never fails to amuse me when silly little phangirls can only get Erik and Christine together by making Raoul into something he's not - a jerk. Such a tired little plot line that no one above the mental age of 12 really enjoys. Be original - write something with Raoul IN character. I dare you.**

**Apparently, everyone here has the mental age of 12. I just wanted to thank him or her if she/ he bothers to read this "tired little plot line" sequel. Here's the next chapter, sorry it's so short:**

**Help is on the way?**

**Christine**

It's only been two days, but it's been utter torture. Nothing to do, just sitting here. Raoul has accepted my stalling, but I'm afraid it won't last for long. Meg just sits there and sobs. Every time Raoul comes to visit us, she quickly walks up to Raoul and whispers in his ear. He always strokes his chin, and says

"Maybe I'll take that into consideration."

Then laughs and says

"That will never happen!"

Meg always begins to sob with renewed strength. I never ask what she says, but I wonder.

**Meg**

I couldn't help her, I couldn't help Christine. We will be here forever, or Christine will be taken away. Raoul declines my offer every time I ask, and I still continue to ask. Maybe persistence is the key, and he will finally let Christine go. Most likely not. All I can hope is for dear Erik to get help in time.

**Raoul**

The voices are subdued. I haven't heard them in days. Maybe I am doing the right thing. Or maybe I'm doing the wrong thing. I don't know anymore because they are gone, I have no one to help me. It's the only reason I allow Christine to stall and Meg to mope. I still want Christine, but I still love Meg- slightly. Christine will have to make a choice eventually, and I will be kind to her, because she is my lost love. But first she must make a choice, she will make a choice.

**Erik**

This trip has taken so long. Really, it was completely on schedule, but it has felt like an eternity for me. Will Christine be all right? Its Christine Raoul wants, not Meg. Meg will be fine. Christine could be taken away if Nadir refuses to help… no I will not think like that. Nadir _will _help, even if I have to make him.

**Nadir**

I have received word that Erik is coming. Erik? I have not heard from him in ten years. He is the Phantom of the Opera, completely devoted to making the opera house his. I left his side when he began killing more people in the opera house. I will help him, whatever he needs, if I see he has changed. I am the one person he would not dare touch, and I am glad for that protection. From what I heard, the Phantom of the Opera is dead. Does that mean Erik is dead too? And whoever is coming is an impersonator? Or did Erik commit one to many killings and had to go in hiding. Is that what he is coming for? Protection? If that is what he is looking for, I will never help him. He knows that .But what else could he want?


	5. Will He Make It?

Jamea: lol, your 11? And you're right about Raoul.

Christine1987: I will definitely keep going.

Phantomette of the opera: At least phanatical isn't an anonymous flamer. I would've been REALLY mad if he/she had done that.

XPhantomzAngelX: I was wondering what you were gonna say. I saw that phanatical was one of your favorite authors, and you would be more inclined to agree with him/her. Raoul is out of character, but I wouldn't have a story like this if he wasn't. He was also known as a crybaby.

MyDarkAngelErik: Believe me, I'm ignoring him/her. No actually I'm not, I'm spitting in his/her face!

Stephanie Canfield: He is a really bad pimp.

The Mouse in the Opera House: LOL, your review has made me laugh harder than I ever have at any kind of review. Of course I'm going to continue this story, especially when I have reviewers like you.

WanderingTeen: Hey I'm in IB courses too! And I'm definitely continuing the story.

**Will He Make It?**

**Christine**

It's the third day, and I'm in dreadful anticipation. Raoul is coming back this evening for an answer, and if Erik doesn't make it I will go with Raoul forever. For some reason, he's been kinder lately, as if he takes pity on us, for the situation he's put me in. Maybe he'll go back to being the old Raoul, the one I fell in love with, the one Meg fell in love with. Maybe they can get back together. Maybe his insanity will go away forever. There are millions of maybes but no positives, and all those things are unlikely. Raoul will take me, for I cannot let Meg stay in here, and have her baby here. Will Erik make it?

**Meg**

Oh how this has worried me! My pregnancy is now in its fourth month, and I am starting to show. If Christine does not choose, I will have my baby in here! I don't think that Erik can divert whatever is going to happen. I don't know even what he is planning. But I can hope, I can hope. Will Erik make it?

**Erik**

I can see Nadir's home from where I am. I am devising a plan for Nadir to help me. I have no choice, I need to go now.

**Nadir (the Stop's in the telegrams are how telegrams were sent them.)**

Erik is married. ERIK! Erik, of all people found a wife. A willing, wonderful girl. I will of course help him. It will be easy. I have already sent the message through that new machine, the one that sends telegrams. It reads as follows

To whom it may concern: STOP.

Miss Daae and Mrs. Chagny are innocent. STOP.

Raoul Chagny is a wealthy man, STOP but he is insane. STOP.

You know who I am, STOP and what I can do. STOP

Let them go.STOP

Sincerely, STOP

Nadir. STOP

Erik and I will set out tomorrow to go to Paris. I will help his wife and her friend more when we arrive. I wish to meet this young woman. It must take an amazing woman to be a wife to Erik. Is she really his wife willingly?

**Erik**

I am relieved. Nadir is helping us. I am to introduce him to my wife and Meg when we arrive. I assume he will be staying with us, so he can argue their cases. I am glad Nadir remembers our friendship, and how dear it was. The danger is not quite over, but it will be over soon.

**Christine**

Erik made it. A jailor came a few minutes ago and let us out. We quickly went back to the lair, where Raoul could not find us. I did not see Raoul, but I am sure he is beyond mad. I hope he will be alright. I know that he has done so much wrong to us, but I cannot help but take pity on him. Meg is very quiet, and I believe she very afraid. I think that everything will be alright now.

**Meg**

I feel terrible. I did nothing to help us get out of that jail, and it is my fault Raoul took us there. If I hadn't left him, he wouldn't be so mad. I would be pregnant and happy, because the father of my child was with me. I just want a man who will take care of me, and take care of my child. I have no chance of finding one now. Men don't want women who have left their husbands pregnant. I will die a guilty, miserable old maid.


	6. Chance to Relax

Phantomette of the opera: Actually, you're looking at the wrong thing for drama. There maybe romance drama of Nadir and Meg, but other than that, not really.

The Mouse in the Opera House: How'd everybody get that? That was supposed to be a surprise!

Jamea: You're older than I am. (I really had nothing else to say)

MyDarkAngelErik: I hope you had a good Easter too.

WanderingTeen: Don't worry, this is a chick flick fan fic. (wait, that rhymes) Everything turns out well in these kind of fan fics.

XPhantomzAngelX: I didn't think it was personal.

Christine1987: Nice catch. That's exactly what I was thinking of doing.

**Chance to Relax**

**Christine**

When Meg and I returned to the lair, Erik was not there as I hoped. I began wondering how Erik got us out of jail. Did he revert back into the Phantom of the Opera, who kills without thought? Did he kill Raoul or someone else to get us out of jail? My worries were pointless, needless to say, as he returned to us two days later with an unknown an. Erik introduced him as Nadir, a Persian, who had enough connections to do anything he wanted. I secretly wondered about how he made these connections, but I politely did not ask. When Meg was introduced to Nadir, I saw a spark pass between them, or at least from Nadir. This spark caused hope for Meg to be happy at last.

**Erik**

"Neither of you need to worry. Once Raoul found out you two had been let out, he began to scream and attack violently. They believed our fact that he is insane, and he was put in an asylum.

Now I would like to spend some time with my wife. I have already showed you your beds, but you can relax out here and chat for a while, Nadir and Meg, while I spend time with my wife."

**Meg**

My despair is kept away only by the fact that I still have people to love me. Nadir does not interest me, for I am interested in nobody anymore except my sister Christine. Of course, Christine is not my real sister, but I have always loved her as one. Nadir keeps talking, and I just want him to leave me so I can despair alone. At least he is semi-pleasant company…

**Nadir**

I am stunned. Erik not only married a willing woman, but a gorgeous one at that. And from what I hear, she has a beautiful voice. Her friend Meg is really the one that interests me. Meg has a blanket of depression around her, but I would like to be the one to lift it. She is pregnant, but that does not matter to me, as I lost my son years ago, and would love to have another child. I want to see what is in the soul of the enchanting woman.


	7. Skipping in Time

MyDarkAngelErik: The problem is, him being insane was caused by something. I'm not telling you what.

Phantomette of the opera: I'm stuck. I have no idea how I'm going to get Meg and Nadir together. Help me out. By the way Raoul will be coming back into the story a couple chapters later.

Erik's Secret Admirer: Updating… Thanks for the double-date idea.

Jamea: Raoul might not be in the funny lad's home for long…

The Mouse in the Opera House: Cool format, I agree. Nadir will grow on Meg, I just haven't figured it out yet! I have writer's block on that.

**Skipping in Time**

Two weeks later

**Christine**

I thought Meg's depression would get better with time. And it has, a little. Every time Meg is around Nadir it seems to get a little better, even if it's just for a few minutes. The problem is that neither Meg nor Nadir will make a move to show that they like each other. I know I shouldn't meddle, but I want both of them to be happy. I've asked Erik to take us all out tonight and both Erik and I shall make comments on Meg and Nadir, good things about them. The more I've talked to Nadir, the more I've liked him. I think that he'll be a wonderful man for Meg, if they ever get together.

I, on the other hand, have been spending much time with my husband in our bedroom. Both of us love each other so much, and both of us want a child so badly, this is all we can do. I am starting to get worried, though. What if we can't have children? And if we do, what if the child is deformed like Erik? I won't mind, but he will. It would devastate him if our child was deformed. For now, I just want a child, and I want Meg to be happy.

**Meg**

I really, really enjoy the time I spend with Nadir. He seems to be a good man. But then again, so did Raoul. The depression and despair is still in the back of my mind, but it is warded off some by Nadir. I'm afraid I won't be able to trust him, and even if I could, he would never be with me, a pregnant woman. Tonight Erik is taking us out. Christine's idea, I imagine, to set Nadir and me up. I wonder if Nadir suspects?

**Nadir**

I love Meg. There is no two ways about it. I would love to see her personality once she is not depressed. I will not tell her I love her unless she gives me a sign, any sign that she returns my feelings. Maybe tonight when we go out to dinner, it will be my chance. I want to see how she acts at dinner.


	8. Dinner and Pain

The Mouse in the Opera House: That works, but Nadir already likes Meg. It's Meg's turn to like him back. Which she will. Wait, nevermind. I'm using that. Want me to thank you in the next chapter for the idea?

MyDarkAngelErik: It won't be poor Christine or Meg any longer. winks devilishly (is that a word?)

WanderingTeen: And they will be together.

Erik's Secret Admirer: If you were on the fan fic website on April 27, you will see that the email alerts were closed down for two days. I'm stupid. I didn't know either!

Jamea: She's not pregnant. (yet) Oops! That's a spoiler!

**Dinner and Pain**

**Meg**

I'm nauseous from nervousness. I want to tell Nadir that I really, really like him, but he'll reject me. I'm a pregnant woman. There is no way a man will love a pregnant woman. Especially when she's depressed. I'm going to act as happy as possible at dinner, attempting to show Nadir how I really am. One can hope for love.

**Christine**

Dinner is going wonderfully. It's like having the old Meg back again. I will thank Erik profusely later for taking us all out. Nadir has a light in his eyes that makes him look 10 years younger. Meg looks happy again. I can still see that she is still despairing over Raoul and the baby, but it has been pushed back. I hope Nadir is falling for her.

**Nadir**

Every time she smiles, my heart takes a huge leap. I want to tell her right now that I love her. But I can't, can I? She is still pining over Raoul I am sure. I will wait until she shows some sign that she feels for me.

**Meg**

Oh, I don't feel so good. I guess it was more than nervousness that got to me. I am seriously cramping up. Ohhhh. My groans attracted attention from Nadir. He says I have a fever, and I told him I am cramping. Maybe I have stomach flu. Nadir has taken me back to Erik's lair. Erik is still out with Christine doing God knows what. Nadir is being so very kind. He has made just the right medicine for the cramping to go away. He has his hand on my stomach, much to my embarrassment. It is not proper for a man to touch a woman's pregnancy if they are not related or married.

"Don't you mind that you have your hand on my stomach, which is swollen with pregnancy?"

He looked very surprised and said

"What does you being pregnant matter?"

"Well men tend to stay away from pregnant woman."

He laughed, he actually laughed.

"Is that what has been concerning you? I love children, and you being pregnant means nothing in the way that I feel about you."

He immediately looked down as if what he said was a mistake. I took great hope in that, and said very, very softly

"How do you feel about me?"

He replied, just as softly

"I love you."

**A/N: Finally, the MegxNadir romance beings.Anyway, I just found out that shut down the alerts for two days, so very few of you got the alert for my last chapter. I just wanted to clear that up.**


	9. Raoul is Out

Christine1987: I think that does deserve an "aw" moment.

Phantomette of the opera: Mouse in the Opera House gave me that idea.

Erik's Secret Admirer: Meg will be happy now; she has a reason to live.

WanderingTeen: I think that does deserve an "aw" moment.

The Mouse in the Opera House: I got a couple of comments on that good idea.

Jamea: Sorry, I'll put Erik back in. He just wasn't as big a character. Raoul is back-without the voices.

MyDarkAngelErik: What normal newlyweds do-except in a carriage.

**Raoul is Back**

**A/N: This reminds me of a little weird song. "Raoul is back, back, back. Back again, again, again. Help me figure out the rest."**

**Erik**

How I love my Christine. She is so beautiful, sleeping next to me. I love waking up seeing her face first thing. As I drift off to sleep, this is all I can think of "Raoul can never take this away from me. He can never take away my love for Christine."

**Meg**

How wonderful it is to be in love. I forgot the moments of passion, the quiet whispers in the night. I had forgotten even in the short while what it was like to really be with a man.

It is a silent agreement that Nadir and I will marry. He will adopt my child when it is born, and for now he will be my love. Raoul might've been a good man at heart, but everything became twisted and distorted with him. Nadir is a good man, and he will never become twisted the way Raoul is. I wonder what drove Raoul to insanity? He has never shown any signs of insanity before, but now he is insane as any other man.

**Raoul**

Such fools, the doctors in the insane asylum. I cannot believe they actually put me there with those dirty, smelly people. I am better than that! I do not belong there. And I proved it. Through rigorous testing, I proved I was not insane. What they do not realize is that I was never insane. I have a constant pain now, a need for something I cannot name. The month in that asylum was torture, not only being in the same place with that scum you can't call humans, but the need for that I could not get there. They would not give me what I longed for, what I cried out for. All of the hallucinations stopped, as did the voices. But I still have the drive to take Christine with me. And I will. What that Opera Ghost does not know is that I know exactly where his lair is now. I will wait until he is away, and take Christine, far away, where he will never follow.

**Nadir**

I got more than I ever thought I would with Meg, my dearest Meg. She is a passionate, alive woman, something I never saw when she was depressed. It has been years since I have been with a woman, and it feels wonderful to be in love again. Being up all night with Meg, laughing and whispering was something I will treasure forever. We will get married, but I want to really propose, so that she will have an engagement better than anything she could ever have with Raoul.

**Erik**

I woke up, gasping for air from another nightmare. They are all the same. Raoul coming, somehow taking Christine, than impregnating her and her then having his child. That would torture. The only child Christine will ever have is mine. Raoul will never take her away, because she is too precious to me. I will watch over her always, silent, but I will always be there. She chose me, she wanted to marry me. She makes my soul take flight with her voice.

Music. I will now get up and compose music until morning. I have not done so in a long while, and I miss composing pieces. I will compose two pieces. One for my darling Angel, and the other for Nadir and Meg. I wish them a happy life. Christine is a little minx; she set them up just right. She asked me to put a little something in Meg's drink to make her have cramps. After we saw Meg began having stomach cramps, we left laughing, not at her pain, but at Nadir's concern. We drove around town, allowing Meg and Nadir some alone time. Christine was right. They got together, and they belong together. You could almost paint a portrait of them together. Neither of them dazzlingly beautiful, but both have passion and spirit, that makes them wonderful. They belong together just like Christine and I belong together. We will always belong together, no matter what.


	10. Waiting for the Moment

WanderingTeen: Raoul scares everyone…

Jamea: Raoul isn't insane… you'll find out what it really is. Surprise ending I guess.

XPhantomzAngelX: Um, where did that come from? You've been reading the story the whole time and Raoul has been much worse, and Erik has been much nicer than this last chapter. If you don't like this kind of story, don't read it. And Raoul ISN'T insane.

Phantomette of the opera: The main plot is going to be very short, though. There isn't much I can do with it without putting in lots of bridging chapters.

The Mouse in the Opera House: Erik isn't psychic, but his instincts have always been good.

**Waiting for the Moment**

**Raoul**

That Phantom doesn't even realize I'm out of the insane asylum, much less watching his every moment. I followed Meg and her new lover down here. Meg having a new lover surprised me, for I would think that no one would want her after she was a pregnant divorcee.

I believe with all my heart that Christine is being controlled with something that the Phantom can do, and doesn't even realize that she hates him, not loves him. The Phantom is controlling her, and he is insane, he is the one that belongs in the insane asylum. Of course it is my duty to save her, so I will. I will be the hero, and she will come back to me with open arms. I will kill the Phantom so we will never have to worry about him again.

But my need, my desperate need for that one thing that has been sustaining me is growing stronger, but I have no money to get it. My veins feel dry, my head dizzy, and I will go through these spasms that hurt as bad as a thousand swords cutting into me. I must concentrate on Christine first. Then I will fulfill my need.

**Erik**

I have gotten the horrible at last: Raoul is out of the asylum. So my first fears do not come true, I must go and find him. Find him, and kill him, so he will never take my Christine away again, or ruin Meg and Nadir's happiness. I leave now, leaving word with Nadir where I am going, so Christine will not worry. He was watching Meg sleep; he is so infatuated with her. Nadir wanted to come with me, but I told him I would move more quickly without him. I told him that he could come up and help around noon, to talk to the people that let him out.

I have searched all twilight, morning is coming, and no one has seen him, much less know what he is planning. I have a decision to make: Keep searching through morning, staying in the shadows, or go to the asylum and torture the people until they tell where he is going. I will search, only because Christine would hate me if she found out I hurt somebody.

**Meg**

I awoke to Nadir smiling at me lovingly. I said softly

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Meg. I love you."

"I love you as well. I could get used to waking up to you saying 'I love you'"

"And I would enjoy it as well."

"Are Christine and Erik still sleeping?"

"Christine is still sleeping"

"Where is Erik?"

"He went to look for Raoul. Raoul has been let out of the asylum."

I sat up immediately and began putting day clothes on. Nadir looked worried, then said,

"Erik is looking for him; there is nothing you can do."

"Yes there is."

"What are you talking about?"

"Erik is gone. That leaves Christine vulnerable."

"I still do not understand."

"If Raoul is not insane, then he is very smart. He knew Erik would leave to look for him. Raoul is _here._"


	11. Idiots

Stephanie: Both Erik and Raoul are smart. Erik just underestimated Raoul.

Jamea: I was hoping I'd be killed for the cliffie, but nobody complained.

Erik's Secret Admirer: Meg just knows Raoul well.

The Mouse in the Opera House: I was trying to make her likable. I love Meg, so naturally, she is loved by everyone.

LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath: Wow, that is one hell of a penname.

WanderingTeen: You know as well as I do that Raoul will do something.

**Idiots**

**Raoul**

Meg is smart, I give her that, but I am smarter. I already had Christine by the time she said those words "He's here" As soon as I heard her say that, I picked up Christine and ran out. I knew exactly where I was going, and those idiots would never follow.

**Nadir**

It appears that Meg was right. Christine was not in her bed, and she is not in the lair. She would not leave without telling us, so Raoul must have taken her. As soon as I realized Christine was gone, I grabbed Meg, ordered a carriage, and set out to find Erik. He was searching around the asylum, obviously pondering where to search next. I yelled at him to get in the carriage. He took one look at Meg and my face and jumped on the carriage, pushing off the driver as he did. He immediately set the horses at a dead run, out into the countryside.

"Erik, how do you know that they will be there?"

"Raoul is smart enough to know I would find them anywhere in the city if he stayed."

He replied, his voice malicious.

I looked at Meg and she nodded grimly. They both know Raoul.

**Christine**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was in a carriage that was going very, very fast. I knew I had been drugged, for I am a light sleeper. I pushed the window open and looked at the driver, and I went cold- it was Raoul.

"RAOUL! STOP THIS CARRAIGE NOW!"

He threw me a contemptuous look, and kept on driving. We were in the middle of nowhere, but Raoul began slowing down.

"Where are we going Raoul?"

"Does it matter? I am slowing down, because we are out of the city, and there is no need to speed along."

"Raoul take me back."

"You really think that I went to all this trouble just to take you back? Christine, I want you. I love you."

"I chose Erik, Raoul! I am married to Erik."

"Not for long."

"What!"

"I am taking you to a priest, and I am having your marriage annulled."

"That's not possible. Erik is not with me."

"I will pose as Erik."

"Why not kill him?"

"That would require sneaking up on him, and as I have you, I cannot do that. I have to protect you."

"I do not need protection! I love Erik!"

"He has bewitched you. You love me."

Raoul suddenly turned white, and began shuddering. I had absolutely no idea what was going on, but then he straightened, and said

"We shall go on to our new home."

And a terrible sense of dread filled me.


	12. A New Home

Phantomgurl74: It doesn't matter what kind of drug Raoul gave Christine, no Erik will not kill him, and no Raoul doesn't have a shack.

Jamea: Don't really get a fever, you wouldn't be able to read this chapter.

WanderingTeen: Really? Jamea wants to drop-kick him.

Phantomette of the opera: I'm giving you a spoiler: Raoul is not insane, he is on drugs.

The Mouse in the Opera House: He's not a psychopath. Look at 'phantomette of the opera's review reply'.

A New Home Erik 

We're riding as fast as possible. It will still be a good deal of time before we reach where I believe Raoul has taken her. There is only one place where he could've possibly taken her. I was aware of this place from when he talked about it to Christine many moons ago. I'm sure that Christine forgot all about it, but I stored this little tidbit of information.

Flashback 

"Christine, we will be so happy when we are married. What was the house you always dreamed of having?"

"I always dreamed of a beautiful manor out in the countryside, something much to expensive for me."

"Then you shall have it. As luck has it, I own a manor ten miles from town. When we are married, I will take you out there to live."

"Oh, Raoul, it sounds wonderful! I cannot wait!"

(and then they began kissing, while Erik fumes.)

End Flashback 

Raoul would want to make Christine happy, so he will bring her to the place that she dreamed about. I know where this manor is, as I searched for it to terrorize them after they were wed.

Raoul 

Christine will love our new home, I am sure of it. She dreamed about it, and she will have it. We have arrived.

"Come along, my dear." I said.

She shuddered, and got out of the carriage. Suddenly, everything went black as a white-hot pain coursed through me. I cried out, and my muscles had no control. I know what I need, but I cannot find it. My spasm ended, and I found myself on the ground, Christine looking at me in horror. My spasms are getting steadily worse, and there is only one thing that will save me. I can tend to it later. Now I need to make Christine comfortable. I stood up, brushed off and said

"'Tis nothing. Do not worry about it."

Again, she shuddered, and would not take the hand I offered her. This infuriated me. I was providing her dream home for her, and still she was repulsed by me. I will force her to love me, if I have to. She did once, and she can again.

As soon as we got inside, I could not hold back my desire. I grabbed her wrist gently, and pulled her closer to me. I slowly slid my hand around her back, and the other hand was wrapped in her glorious hair. I leaned down to kiss her, as she struggled, but I had her in the perfect position. She did not kiss back even for a second. I released her, laughing softly, for her struggles came to naught.

"Leave me alone!"

"How can I, my dear, we are in love."

"I do not love you, and I will never love you!"

"You will."

"What are you going to do to me? Rape me? Kill me?"

"I am going to provide you a wonderful home, and annul your marriage. I will never kill you."

Christine said nothing to this, just turned away. She will soften soon enough. She did for the Phantom, didn't she? She suddenly realized something and said

"You didn't say you wouldn't rape me."

I smiled grimly, and pushed her against the wall, kissing her. She hissed, and stretched out her arm, searching for anything. At the worst time possible, I had a spasm. The pain was more intense, and I stumbled backwards. Christine quickly found a lamp, and threw it at me. I rolled away, through the pain, and the carpet caught on fire. Christine shrieked, and ran for the door. My spasm had ended, and as I was closer to the door, I blocked her from leaving. She turned and ran up the stairs to the roof. What the hell is she doing! Stupid girl.


	13. Die

Erik's Secret Admirer: It's okay to be vicious…just not to the author. 

Phantomette of the opera: Carpet, and the house gets caught on fire from there.

Jamea: Nope, sorry. I've already got the death scene planned out.

LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath: And you aren't as nice to people you don't like…

Mouse in the Opera House: Yep.

Phantomgurl74: You'll see why he is having spasms in the chapter after this, I think…

WanderingTeen: Does it matter what kind?

**Die**

**Erik**

In the very far distance, we can see smoke rising, and my hurt lurches. What if that is the house Christine is in? What if he is burning her to death? I made the horses go faster, something I didn't believe was possible. I will save Christine, no matter what. This time, Raoul is going to die, no matter if Christine says not to kill him or not.

God damn these horses! They are too slow! If they keep going at this pace, I will RUN to find Christine.

**Nadir**

When we all saw the smoke, Erik looked like he was ready to have a heart attack. Meg gasped in fear, and I shook my head sadly. Erik began growling, and made the horses go faster. I put my arms around Meg, and she buried her head in my chest.

"Oh Christine, I hope you are all right."

Said Meg, her voice muffled.

I hope that she is alright as well, for all of our sake.

**Christine**

I must be infinitely stupid! Why in the world did I run up to the roof? What point is there in that? If the house burns down, I will be on the roof, and I am cornered. I can't go back down, because the whole first floor is on fire, and I have nowhere to go but here. I hear Raoul lumbering up the stairs, crying out in pain every once in awhile. I search the roof helplessly, for anything that might help me get down.

"You get back here, bitch!"

Raoul said hoarsely, as he made it to the roof.

He began walking slowly towards me, and I turned to run. But there is nowhere to run. Well, I could run in circles around him, until he is exhausted…

He reached his hand out, and I danced out of the way. I knew he was planning on killing me, and I could do nothing to stop him, except make him pass out. Again, I underestimated him, and he grabbed me as I was turning around. He was choking me, and I couldn't breathe, everything was going black… Suddenly, his hand was not on my throat anymore, and I could breathe. I forgot how sweet air was, even though there is smoke everywhere, choking both of us. Raoul of staggering backwards, his eyes rolled back in his head. He fell over, after tripping on a branch, and jerked, and convulsed. Finally, it stopped, and I tentatively walked over to him.

**Erik**

Oh God, it is the house Christine is in! I must save her. I pull the horses right in front of the house, and I hear her cry out. It was from above. I looked up, and she had the most horrified expression on her face. I saw Raoul at her feet, not moving. I would kill that bastard! In the carriage there was some rope, and I threw it up on the roof.

"Christine, tie it around that tree!"

The tree was right next to the roof. She obeyed, almost looking numb, and moving very slowly. What was going on?


	14. Dead

AnimeFoxy: Um, it hasn't ended. I think I may have about 2, 3 more chapters.

MyDarkAngelErik: You certainly are crazy… j/k.

I'llTryMyBestToBeGlindaTheGood: You have a really long penname. You are on the border of making them change it. Lol.

Phantomgurl74: Raoul is dead, duh.

Phantomette of the opera: Raoul raping Christine? Ugh. Shivers

**Dead**

Christine

How did this happen? One moment he was screaming at me, and then next he is lying on the roof, dead. Erik doesn't understand what happened yet, because I am still too shocked to get words out. We are sitting in the carriage while Meg and Nadir are trying to be comforting. They don't understand either. They just think I was kidnapped, and kidnapped people need to be comforted. I killed him. I must've, or how else would've he just died? Erik is trying to put out the fire, because it might attract attention if it gets too big. I haven't said a word since I came down from the roof, and I don't plan on it for a while, either.

**Erik**

This damn fire just won't go out! I have been trying for an hour, and it still blazes. I hope Raoul is burning right now, slowly and painfully. I know that he isn't, because he is on the roof, and the roof isn't on fire yet. When Christine came down from the roof, she look totally and utterly shocked, and almost guilty. I don't understand why. I also don't understand why we haven't heard that bastard screaming from the roof. If he passed out, then he should've woken up by now. If he did something to Christine, I will never forgive myself. If he did something to her, that would explain why she was so numb. I wonder if she has said anything to Meg and Nadir yet. Finally! The fire has gone out. I head back to the carriage, partly to comfort Christine, and partly to figure out what the hell is going on.

**Nadir**

I think I understand. I have seen people react this way before, and it usually comes from a death. I believe Raoul is dead. Meg still doesn't know, bless the innocent soul she is. Erik is probably still to furious to think clearly enough to know either. In a matter of time, everything will be revealed. We will finally know what really happened. What I want to know is if Christine killed him, he killed himself, or some kind of tragic accident occurred. If Christine killed him, we will have some problems. Truthfully, I don't think she did. Christine is too sweet, she would never do anything like that, just as Meg wouldn't.

**Meg**

I feel like something is missing, or I don't know something. Nadir has the thoughtful face, meaning something is definitely going on. I feel like I don't know anything, and as Christine will not speak, I won't know anything. I am worried about all of them. Christine will not speak, and has the same numb expression she did when we got her down from the roof. Erik is still furious at Raoul, and is putting out the fire with all his strength. And even as evil as Raoul is, I am worried that there is something wrong with him too. He is still on the roof, lying there. Erik, I'm sure will kill him soon enough.


End file.
